


Pretty Things

by RavensAndSnakes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensAndSnakes/pseuds/RavensAndSnakes
Summary: Then came more things, as he drifted further and further away from everything. Distancing himself from Jon, to protect him, to finish out his own plan with Peter. The gifts were mostly clothes, not too far off from the things he normally wore already, but much more expensive, but nothing with a visible logo on it. He liked that in all honesty. A watch was next, replacing his old one that had a crack in the glass. This one a much heavier presence on his wrist.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

> My first dive into smut for this fandom, and it's been awhile for smut in general, so be easy with me. It's a little weirdly paced but it's the best I could do for 2am, and shockingly, I don't hate it.

Martin knew better than to do a lot of things, but honestly, right now wasn’t a time he was going to listen to himself when it came to that little voice in the back of his head. That’s only because currently, there was a six foot five, broad shouldered individual between his legs, mouth pressed to his cunt, and his large hands gripping tightly at Martin’s thighs. 

Now, Martin knew Peter was a bastard, but he was an attractive bastard at that, and he was a simple man and at times, wanted the simple pleasures of life when they showed up to him. Not that they did that much, he was isolated a bit even before Peter showed up in his already kind of fucked up life. But there were a few times, twice with Tim and once with another co worker after a Holiday party. 

Then Peter showed up, and had shown genuine interest in Martin, despite also wanting to recruit him into the Lonely. And when the moment where Peter had shown attraction to him, he took up that opportunity to follow along, just to see what would really happen. It really started out with gifts, he’s not all that surprised at the fact, when things started showing up, he was hesitant at first. But when he looked down at his worn jeans and shirts that were slightly more wrinkly than they could be, he took them, sending a small thank you note to Peter afterwards. 

Then came more things, as he drifted further and further away from everything. Distancing himself from Jon, to protect him, to finish out his own plan with Peter. The gifts were mostly clothes, not too far off from the things he normally wore already, but much more expensive, but nothing with a visible logo on it. He liked that in all honesty. A watch was next, replacing his old one that had a crack in the glass. This one a much heavier presence on his wrist. 

The one thing Martin didn’t expect from Peter were kisses, he thought the man would want to be as distant as possible. But they came frequently. Scratchy from a coarse beard, and shockingly warm hands grabbing the side of his face, pulling him closer. And before, he had still never been to wherever Peter stayed, he even joked to himself that Peter actually lived in the Lonely. 

Until now that is. Now, he was sprawled out on the edge of a bed that he thinks was a bit bigger than a king sized one, his fingers buried deep in Peter Lukas’ salt and pepper hair as the elder man dutifully ate him out like it was his job. And if it was, he was damn good at it. Peter’s hands spread his thighs wider, his shoulders fitting between the space there, so Martin lifts his legs and rests them on Peter’s broad shoulders and sits up, looking straight into Peter’s grey blue eyes when the man looks up at him with a devious grin. Martin can’t help the twitch of his face as he shakes his head and pushes Peter’s face back against his cunt, enjoying the slightly surprised sound coming out of the other man. 

Peter did this more than anything else, just sit between Martin’s legs and eat him out until Martin had come more times than either of them could count. Mostly because Martin liked it more than anything else, but that wasn't to say he didn’t like the other stuff that came with whatever the hell this was. He loved when Peter fucked him, pressed deep into him, especially from behind. His slightly soft stomach but broad chest and muscular arms pressing Martin down onto the bed as he fucked him slowly from behind, his thrusts were deep and slow, teasing like nothing else. 

Two fingers pressed to Martin’s bottom lip and he opens his mouth, letting Peter press two large fingers into his mouth, pressing down onto his tongue as he wrapped his mouth around the digits, sucking on them softly as Peter started thrusting harder. Peter leans down and kisses across Martin’s back, biting down hard where shoulder meets neck and grins when Martin yelps, then admires the mark there. 

Martin shifts up on his elbows and presses back into Peter’s thrusts, making the other man grunt against his back. Peter sits up and grabs onto Martin’s hips and presses in as deep as he can, then just sits there for a moment. 

“Ah. Peter…” Martin gasps out, turning his head to look at the man above him, not helping himself when he glares after seeing Peter grinning down at him. “Bastard.” He grumbles before reaching down between his legs, moving to jerk himself off since Peter was deciding to be an asshole, once more. There’s a heavy pressure between his shoulder blades, and Peter is pushing him to lay flat on the bed once more, making the pressure inside him shift a bit and he can’t help the moan that comes out of his mouth as it happens.

“Now, now. None of that, handsome.” Peter leans down and kisses his cheek, Martin turning to kiss him. Peter chuckles in the back of his throat and returns the kiss, moving his hips once more for Martin. It was slow and shallow and kind of wonderful right now, then Peter moves one hand, putting it under Martin, running his hand down his chest, and starts rubbing Martin’s clit ever so slowly. Martin whines and presses his face into the messy blanket below him, twisting his fingers into the fabric once Peter speeds his fingers up more and more. 

Peter loves his part, loves watching Martin come undone under him. Almost more than he loves when Martin gets that little spark in him to talk back to Peter, to tell him what to do and dominate whatever situation they’re in just ever so much. Martin has done it in bed a couple of times, the first time really shocked Peter, but that just made him love it all the more, made him cum all the harder. 

So he watches with an intense look that Martin can practically feel, the flush on his face growing deeper and deeper as he comes closer to climax. So Peter picks up the speed on his thrusts to match his fingers, his other hand coming to once more grab Martin by the waist, fingers digging into the softness he oh so adores there. 

“Ah… Peter!” Martin shouts, fingers digging harder into the comforter, wrinkling it more and more, his back arching, and his hole tightening around Peters cock, the man above him throwing his head back and moaning, pressing his body against Martins as he comes in his assistant.

Peter sits back on his legs for a moment, pulling Martin back with him as he softens inside the man. He pulls Martin ever so gently up and against his chest, pressing his hand against his chest, pressing a soft kiss against Martin’s shoulder. 

“You did so good.” Peter whispers into his ear, making Martin whimper softly, turning his face to nuzzle at Peter’s. 

Peter grins at that, he loves the post orgasm Martin, the man soft for him and that much more affectionate. He slowly pulls out of Martin and removes the condom, tossing it into the trashcan as he goes into the bathroom to clean up. Peter grabs a washcloth and dampens it with some warm water and turns to go back into the bedroom to help clean Martin up a little bit. But he’s shocked at the sight of Martin in the doorway, half glaring at him, half sleeping on his feet. 

“I could have done this.” Peter says, looking at the rag in his hand. Martin makes a face and shakes his head. 

“Not that, I’ll be back.” He shoves Peter out of the bathroom and locks him out, using the bathroom before cleaning himself up. Then he goes back into the bedroom, and despite the large size of the bed, he curls up right against Peter, right in his welcome arms. Martin falls asleep to Peter Lukas running his fingers softly through his hair, his lips against the crown of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally revamping this account after.... way too long! Just because I don't want this on main, not because I don't put smut there, this is just for some stuff some ppl I interact with don't care for much is all.
> 
> Edit: Can now be found at feyqueer on tumblr!! I take inbox drabble requests~!


End file.
